dogwithablogfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe James
Chloe James is the little sister of Tyler James and the step-sister of Avery Jennings, the daughter of Bennett James and step-daughter of Ellen Jennings. She is portrayed by Francesca Capaldi. Personality 7 year old Chloe is the sister of Tyler and Avery. Chloe is naive, sweet, and bubbly. She is shown to have psychological problems and often does crazy things. Avery notes in the pilot , that when Tyler tries to get Stan to fetch a ball and Chloe goes to get it , that it is cute," until she chases a car". A running gag in the show is that her parents always forget her at some place, and when they realize it, they scream at the same time, "Chloe!". Chloe has a creative imagination. Chloe is seen to love Stan very much. Chloe likes to play by her own rules. She looks up to Avery. Description Chloe is very smallin size, as she is only 7 years old, and has long, messy, curly red hair that she usually wears up with barrettes or clips. She usually wears girly outfits. Chloe wears necklaces and girly shoes. Chloe loves sparkly clothes. She loves to wear pink, and purple the most. Relationships Tyler James Tyler is Chloe's brother. He and Chloe seem to communicate well, seeing as they're not step-siblings, like Tyler and Avery. Tyler gets hypnotized and awed in Chloe's cuteness, resulting in her getting her way. Tyler, without any arguement, took Chloe to get her ears pierced. Avery Jennings Avery Jennings is Chloe's older sister she is intelligent and kind. She is also very smart and loves Stan a lot. Chloe looks up to Avery and wrote down her name for the person she admires most. Ellen Jennings Ellen is her stepmother. She realizes that Chloe is young and since she is her parent, she hopes to rejoice that as a family. However, she and Bennett often leave her behind on family outings. Chloe thinks Ellen is a superhero. Bennett James Bennett is the father of the house. He is Chloe and Tyler's father. He recently married Ellen and moved in with Avery and her. He will often use his psychologist techniques her, usually resulting badly. Sometimes Chloe tries tricking Bennett into getting things her way because she knows he is softer than Ellen. For example, she asked Bennett's permission to get her ears pierced after Ellen said no. Chloe thought her dad's job was a sockologist instead of a psychologist. After e spoke with her class, she said her dad's job is to make kids cry. Even though her dad is on the crazy side to her, she thinks her mom is a "superhero", resulting in their nice home. He sometimes will trick Chloe. In one episode when he thought she was lying, Bennett told her there was a pony waiting for her. Bennett is also sometimes oblivious to things around him. He loves his family!! He also is very funny and has some crazy ideas. Stan Chloe is basically a little sister and a best friend to Stan. They both built and live in a fort and call it their country.They tell eachother pretty much everything and Chloe shares her thoughts and knowledge with him, wowwing him. They have a close relationship. They probably have the closest relationship out of the whole family. They are always working with each other (talking about feelings and thoughts, building forts, partnering for art contests, etc.) Appearances Season 1 *All episodes of Season 1 Season 2 *All episodes of Season 2 Trivia *Chloe owns a pony, though it is unknown what happened to her and where she keeps her, but although it is very likely that her parents took it away because their house isn't a barn (Stan of the House). *Chloe is very similar to Zuri from one of Disney's TV shows, "Jessie", but with less sass. *A running gag in the show is that in every single episode, the family forgets Chloe, and whenever they find out, they yell, "CHLOE!" Chloe is also aware of this, since in Dog with a Hog she states, "Mommy and Daddy do this all the time, and then I get a new doll." *In Guess Who's a Cheerleader, Chloe revealed that she wants to turn out like Avery and she admires Avery the most. *Chloe is possibly "ashamed" of Bennet for working as a psychologist because she told her class the janitor was her father. *Out of all the characters, Chloe has the most imagination, being seven. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children